Just Open It
by Dirtiest Girl In America
Summary: "Look Gallagher, ya better realize that I ain't getting you shit for Christmas. It's a dumb fucking holiday." Quick little Ian/Mickey Christmas thing. It sucks. And I didn't bother to actually format it, so it's a bit squished together. Sorry. It's almost 2 am and I've gotta be up at 9:30 to baby sit in the morning.


Ian hadn't spent an actual Christmas with Mickey in the six years that they had been "together". Ian never did get into West Point, and when that didn't happen he just sorta said screw it and didn't join the military at all. His relationship, if you could even call it that, with Mickey has been quite rocky. What with Mickey not wanting anyone to find out about him, and the fact that Ian had been sleeping with Steve-no Jimmy's father, Lloyd for a while. Mickey didn't exactly trust the red head, but slowly he started to, and because of that, this year Mickey would be spending Christmas with Ian. Not Ian's family, he didn't want anything to do with that horde of Gallagher's. He was just going to be with Ian, in Ian's shitty little apartment. Mickey still technically lived in Terry's house, he still had a lot of his shit there and his room was still pretty much the same as when he was a teenager, the only difference now was that Mickey rarely slept in that room and there were less clothes all over the floor; they were now scattered across Ian's bedroom floor.  
"Look Gallagher, ya better realize that I ain't getting you shit for Christmas. It's a dumb fucking holiday." Ian laughed slightly.  
"Didn't expect anything Mick. I think I know ya a bit better than that." Mickey snorted and took a swig of cheap alcohol. "That doesn't mean I didn't get you something though."  
"Ah, what the fuck? I don't want that shit."  
"You don't even know what it is, don't say you don't want it when you don't know what it is."  
"Shut up." Mickey belched and light a cigarette. Ian sat next to him, quiet. This was normal. Mickey did the same shit when it was his birthday. Ian would get him a present and Mickey would say he didn't want it, but as soon as soon as he saw what it was, he would get this look. And then he'd keep the gift.  
Christmas morning was-interesting to say the least. Ian woke Mickey up by blowing him; that was definitely something Mickey hadn't expected but it definitely wasn't unwelcome. Ian proceeded in pounding Mickey into the mattress. Mickey would never admit it, but he fucking loved it. He loved it every time Ian was inside him, but something about that Christmas morning fuck was-different, better. About an hour after they had fucked, they had eaten breakfast, and then Ian said he wanted to give Mickey his Christmas gift, Mickey told him to fuck off. But Ian wasn't backing down that easily.  
"C'mon Mick. Just open it." Mickey rolled his eyes and concentrated on his cigarette.  
"Please." Mickey grabbed the brightly wrapped package out of Ian's hands. He tore the paper as quickly as possible. Ian's eyes were fixed on Mickey's face, cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was waiting for Mickey to get that look.  
Mickey's eyes went a bit wide, and his brow creased as he stared at the gift in his hands.  
"The fuck is this?" Ian tried to hold back his smile.  
"What does it look like?" Mickey took a drag from his cigarette and stared at the object in his palm.  
"Gallagher, I don't know what you're trying to fucking pull, but this is the stupidest thing you coulda ever got me." Mickey's words were-harsh, but Ian could see /that/ look beneath the harshness.  
"I'm not trying to pull anything Mick. It is what it is."  
"It is what it is? Gallagher this is a fucking ring. Were you fucking high when you bought this?" Ian shook his head, despite Mickey not even looking at him.  
"No, I wasn't. Mick, we've been," Ian's sentence was cut short.  
"Don't even fucking say together. We aren't together Gallagher. We're fucking and we're friends that's it."  
"Think whatever ya like Mick. But we are together. What were the words you told me so long ago, oh that's right-done is done."  
"Don't fucking try to use my words against me. And I used those fucking words when I left your ass." Ian laughed.  
"Christ Mickey, do you realize what you just said? You're arguing with me that we aren't together but you just admitted that you left me. You can't leave someone if you weren't together in the first place."  
"Fuck off Gallagher." This time, Mickey's words weren't harsh. Ian was used to Mickey's face by now, he saw the near secret smile that passed Mickey's lips.  
"I'm not fucking wearing this thing." Ian grinned.  
"I don't expect you to. Just know, that I'll have one to match." Mickey snorted, rolled his eyes and blew smoke in Ian's face.  
Ian knew that Mickey would keep the ring. He might not wear it, but he'd keep it. And that was all that Ian wanted.


End file.
